The boys of summer
by mv2015
Summary: Escaping form the pressure of Fame, responsibilities and expectations isn't easy when your face is on TV daily. But when everything mounts to much Tyson needs a break but hes not going alone Taking Kai with him on a summer neither one of them will ever forget. How wild can the summer get ? A few surprised await on their summer holiday. TysonxOC and KaixOC. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"How can you be so stupid?"

The voice was starting to give him a headache, he wanted her to stop talking, and he needed her to stop now.

"A cigarette Tyson! You're a role model and everyone is looking up to you to make the right choices."

The champion looked down to the magazines the brunette had slammed down in front of him. Front cover story was: Tyson Granger Beyblades golden boy – Smoking it up. A picture of Tyson in mid conversation, he was wearing a smile and his red jacket.

It wasn't a bad picture expect that in clear view was a cigarette between his fingers; Tyson was holding it casually with the smoke driving up from its burning end.

"I told you! I was holding it for Hiro."

His brother had picked up a bad smoking habit lately and when they were out, Hiro asked Tyson to hold it whilst he ordered them something to drink. But now it was twisted once again and everyone believed that the world champion was now smoking it up!

Tyson had been in the public eye for so long that he had got used to being watched. But sometimes it would be nice to do something without having it criticize, picked apart and analysed.

Hilary frowned, "It doesn't matter. Young kids are going to take up smoking now! And it's all because you made it look cool." She said in a disappoint tone. Hilary was the manager and sometimes she had to deal with the hard truths, even if they didn't want to hear it. It was just part of her job.

Slamming down his fist on the table to give off a loud thumb, Hillary shot up and look into his deep brown eyes. She could see that annoyance and anger in them.

"I've had enough!" The Japanese male's voice was loud and strained. "I can't even have a burger anymore because it's the wrong sponsor's burger!" He shouted standing up so fast that the chair tumbled over behind him. Everything was building up and exploding inside of him. "I've had enough! I am leaving."

"Tyson do not throw a tantrum.." Hillary attempted to say more yet she was cut off by the look Tyson gave her. The Japanese female hadn't seen him this annoyed in some time.

He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door picking up the car keys. "I am done with this! I can't stand it anymore." His voice softened ever so slightly, "I don't belong to everyone, I am starting to forget who I am. I've had enough Hillary."

"What do you mean? You can't walk out! You have responsibilities Tyson."

But her plead were useless as Hillary stood in awe as the world champion walked out of the door, letting it swing closed behind him.

* * *

"If one more asshole asks me why I am not champion yet, one more time, I will deck him." The Russian promised as he walked out his hotel.

The constant camera flash behind him and screaming fans - it didn't bother him as much as question he continuously heard. "Kai! Tell me when will you take the championship?"

"Get stuffed." The Russian said slamming the car door shut and taking a deep breath.

The pressure of having to beat Tyson was starting to really irritate the blue haired male. Why did every one see his life as their business? It was not only putting a strain on the fragile friendship, but it was also giving him nightmares that were best left to not to acknowledge.

"Hey Buddy." Kai's eyes snapped to the direction where the familiar voice came from.

Speak of the devil - The Russian thought as Tyson sat on the car seat beside him. Kai frowned and leaned himself to the car door, ready to jump back out and run back inside the hotel. How the fuck did he get into his car!?

"Look I know what you're going to say, 'Get out.' But hear me out." Tyson reached out his hands and placed it onto the Dranzer holder's toned arm; he was refusing to allow Kai to leave without listening to the crazy suggestion.

"I need to get out of this place for a while." He stated and loosened his grip slightly, "And I thought I would get my best friend in on it. What you say Kai? Let's run away for a while, somewhere that no one knows us for the summer."

The best friend comment hit Kai. Ugh why did this Japanese kid always seem to press his buttons? The stress was enough to make him want to grab Tyson and give him a good shake.

"Run away from problems?" Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Just have a holiday. I can't stand it anymore Kai." Tyson slowly cracked a weak smile and continued his little inspirational speech to encourage Kai to come along. "I am going to lose my mind if I don't. And I know you will too. So what do you say? Will you come with me?"

Tyson knew Kai would understand this situation that was taking place. After all he was just as much in the spotlight, every move was being watched and they even a few stalkers that would attempt to hide in his closet.

"I Don't know why you're asking me to go on your little adventure Granger." The Russian sat back up straight in the backseat of the car and looked his cold maroon eyes towards the large blacked out windows. He knew they couldn't see him, but Kai could still see them.

Fans screaming at the top of their lungs and waving up banners, meanwhile the paparazzi aimed their lenses right up the window to get a good shot of the famous duo. Who knows how much they worth on paper?

Kai could picture something else, something that almost made him smile. A break from reality might be just what he needs. "Fine I'll instruct my driver to head to the airport. But you're paying your own way."

That made Tyson smile one of his large goofy grins. This was going to be an interesting summer. "How do you feel about the Greek Island?" He asked curiously, whipping out his mobile phone to google a great holiday destination.

The blue haired Russian paused. "Tyson. There are many Greek islands." He burst his rivals bubble.

~xoxo~

A/N: New story, I felt inspired. I am sorry for my disappearance for a few day. There was some personal things happening- but that's no excuse I understand. I do hope everyone enjoys this new story with some twists and turns. Leave a review with any comments 3 HUGE thank you To my Beta reader for fixing it up, corrections, extreme help and support. Little A Granger AKA Ann13. Love you to bits xxMarchellv


	2. Chapter 2

"When you been on a plane as many times as I have." The words kept coming from the champions mouth. "It is like riding a bike, I could easily just go help the captain steer." Tyson added, the Japanese male was getting bored of sitting still and talking to his travel companion seemed to be a lost cause. Their flight to the luxury resort island was taking longer than he had imagined.

Grimacing the cold Russian wished he could get another set of ear plugs. "Yes Tyson why don't you go try and "steer" our plane." He said in a bored tone. Kais crimson eyes looked down to the glass of whisky on his tray the ice was slowly starting to melt. "I am sure they would be happy to let a beyblader take the stick." His voice dripped of sarcasm.

"Now you're just being a spoil sport Kai." Rolling his teddy bear brown eyes Tyson smiled looking out of the window. It was high time he got away from the crazy world he needed a break. "I hope you're not this much fun when we land buddy." He added teasingly. The pressure had driven Tyson to the brink of a meltdown and everyone knows that ends with tattoos and rehab…

A slight ding noise went off twice and a woman's voice appeared over the loud speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen we are now starting our decent, please fasten your seatbelts- keep your trays in their upright locked position." Her voice left and the sound of the planes engines filled the two male's ears.

"We should go sky diving while we are here." The young granger said watching the clouds from his window seat- okay maybe not the best suggestion before a plane lands.

"Sir." The small meek voice interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me Sir. You will need to fish your drink or hand it to me. We need to lock your tray in its correct position." It was the flight stewardess with a meek smile and a slight blush over her plump cheeks.

The Russian wanted to frown but kept his expression clear as he took the whisky tumbler in his hand, _what a waist_ and took one last deep swallow allowing the malt liquor to burn a path down his throat. "There." He looked up at the flight attended handing her now emptied glass only two ice cubs to clash together.

The young woman blushed at him every slightly, _Oh here it comes the fan girl moment_ Kai thought in despaired yet nothing. The attendant simply nodded her head mumbled a thank you and pushed her trollies away_…. Did she not recognize me ?_ maybe this holiday was going to be a lot better than he thought it to be at first.

"DO not take another picture of me Tyson, I am going to shove that camera somewhere you do not want it shoved" it was a threat after having Tysons little flash go off at everything.

"I have to document our vacation." Tyson stated it like a matter of fact before they stopped at street vender the buildings where all white washed and clean, along the board walk several venders where making their way by selling foods and exotic drinks, the sea breeze caressed over their hot skin leaving a slight slat taste on their lips. "Let's get two margaritas and one chilly cheese fry" The champion smiled at the waiter before pausing him "Wait make that two fries." He grinned.

"I don't want any of the fries…" Kai stated adjusting his sun glasses letting the sun beat down on his chest. This was good weather to get a slight tan. Kai could not help taking a glance at the girls in bikinis walking past full of confidence their tan bodies swaying as they moved further down the beach.

"Who said it's for you?"

Sitting with your toes in the sand might just be one of the best feelings in the world, with the cares and troubles slowly dissolving around you, the Japanese male chewed on his cheesy goodness watching the wind play on the oceans waves. "I can do that." He pointed to the surfers; they made it look easy cutting throw the water and sliding along with the wind.

Sipping on the vodka tropical drink Kai rolled his eyes, he remembered Hiller or Kenny preaching to Tyson about not eating before you swim, but he's not Tysons baby sitter. "Be my guest." Hiwatari said watching as his team mate walks towards the water. Soon Tyson was making friends, so easily with the group of surfers awaiting their friends on the beach. Kai couldn't help but wonder how Tyson was able to make friends so easily, what it was about the goof ball that people found likable… He didn't care.

Soon Tyson was in deed paddling out on one of the borrowed boards, following instructions from his new buddy Brad. Brade and several of his friends where thee just for the waves and parties they had explained and offered to show they some moves on the board. The water was cold but refreshing to the champion as he paddled alongside the shaggy haired surfer, lying flat on his stomach as his bored moved shakily throw the water, Brad's boarded seemed too gilled over the water much better.

"Alright mate just waits for your perfect wave to come in dude." Brad instructed with an Australian accent. It didn't take long for the moment to arrive either. "This is your baby mate! Go catch her!"

Tyson pushed away and went for the wave he tried clumsy to get to his feed on the unstable board beneath him. _Come on Tyson ! you took down tougher thins gist just water !_

"I am doing it!" Tyson shouted, Kai looked up from his magazine to see Tyson actually standing upright on a wave, impressed and shocked the hiwatari sad up, he was up right and then… he wasn't, it seemed that his balances had left him for a brief moment and that was enough for the bard to slip from under him. The champion disappeared beneath the blue waves and foam.

"Serves him right." Kai mumbled and sat back again. "He will pop up any minute now…" he looked back to where his team mate disappeared…. The fools gone and drowned!

**AN: **Thank you everyone for reading! I am sorry it took me so long to get back, just underwent a big move haha. But I am back in this and will be updating soon! Thank you to my best mate for her support Little A Granger! And I hope everyone enjoys this please leave me a comment always welcome X TO fun summers and good times X Lots of love Marchellv


	3. Chapter 3

The boys of summer chapter 3

His eyes burned form the salt water, what seemed to be infinity of blue was swallowing him whole. The young granger did not know which side was up or down anymore, he tried to fight it. Gasping yet more water filled his lungs; his word was turning black as Tyson reached into the blue reaching for light. _Fight it Tyson!_ It hurt! It burned!

_Am I flying? _ Suddenly the champion felt as if he was floating in a world of black, in a distance he could hear voices but it was hard to tell what they were saying , hands pressed down on his chest … small hands. Becoming more aware of the world around him.

"Give me some room." A voice shouted from close to him and started to count, lips… Tyson's world started to slowly be lit as lips touched his and air filled him up, soft lips pushing air into his mouth it felt electrifying alive and…. And… a dream a sweet dream blinking he could see bare of deep brown eyes looking into his light surrounded her face … _an angel? _

Tyson eyes opened fully as he tried to sit up he was only able to make it onto his elbows when water rushed form his lungs demanding to be let out. Starting to caught up the sea water, Tyson looked towards the girl that had saved him, she said with a very pleased face close to him, her blond hair wet and clung against her face.. She was pretty…_ she kissed me!_

"Hey you almost became shark food handsome." She laughed and patted his back as the lats of the water left him; fresh air filling his body Tyson touched his hand to his mouth. "Just some CPR…" Jordan was use to pulling surfers from the water ever since she came to work at the resort for a while. But the teddy bear brown eyed male didn't seem like a surfer. He was handsome and slightly cubby with a smile that made the blonds heart skip slightly.

"Thank you" he gasped and sat up completely covered in sea sand and some sea weed clung to his swimming trunks. "You saved me..." the champion brushed his out of his face. "I am Tyson… Tyson Granger" he wanted for the moment of realization of who the Japanese world champion beyblader was is to wash over her face, but nothing.

"Nice to meet you Tyson Granger I am Jordan Rose." The blond girl smiled sweetly tying her blond hair up into a pony tail, the soft sound of breaking near them, it felt like a moment in a great movie. The British female was amazed by this moment "I take it you're not a surfer." Jordan stated the obvious by the whip out that just took place.

"No?" surprised she didn't know who he was? _Impossible_! "I am World champion." He stated with a confident tone. She had to register now.

"And I am Queen of England" Jordan laughed playing along with the handsome nearly drowned male. "How do you do." The life guard laughed only adding to the surprised expression on his face. Jordan stood up from the sand and made a playful curtsy before brushing the sand form her legs. Jordan held out her hand to Tyson to help him to his feet.

"NO I really am! Haven't you heard of me!? Tyson Granger come on." He gasped stumbling to his feet. Yet the girl shook her head laughing- Tyson didn't know what to this slightly new territory to him. The Champions blinked at her the way the red swimsuit fitted against her buddy hugging her curves made his cheeks heat up.

"I think you might have a concussion Jordan stated with a slight frown "Maybe you should go see a nurse Tyson Granger." He was almost speechless… "I have to get back to work now but… maybe we'll run into each other again soon?" Jordan said hopefully.

"Yea." Tyson said surprised still that she didn't know who he was, or even worse not believing him when he says who he is.

"There's a bon fire tonight maybe I might run into you there." Jordan smiled, she wanted to see the joker again he seemed a funny guy, and there was just something about him that drew the blond towards him. The British life guard walked back to her life guard station with a blush and a smile.

Tysons eyes followed her as she walked over the white beach towards the crystal blue water, the was rushed towards her and the sun made her blond hair seemed like gold swaying as she moved. The red short covering her swim suit bottom drew his eyes , she had beautiful curves, her tone legs and round bottom mad the confusion champion blink and blue….

"Looks like you're still alive." It was kais voice that snapped Tyson back rom staring at the woman who saved his life backside. Tyson quickly looked to the Russian who had walked over to see the spectacle.

"Where were you whilst I was fighting for my life?" Tyson said quickly in a teasing tone.

"I was planning your funeral." The response dripped with sarcasm form the built Russian. "It seemed like you were having a good time having the girl save your ass." Kai referenced to the CPR moment- The Russian had thought Tyson might spit the water in her face it would have been very entraining.

Tyson blushed and touched his fingers to his lips – she did kiss him didn't she "You won't believe it Kai. She thought I was joking when I said I am a world champion." The Japanese male commented seeing Kai frown slightly. "She didn't know who I was! And we are invited to a bon fire tonight!"

_**AN:**__ HI! Hope every one enjoys this chapter I had a ball writing it ! Huge thank you to Little A Granger AKA ann13 for her amazing help with this and her support. I am her biggest fan XxX Please leave me a review with any and all comments you have I really appreciate feedback on this and I will update it soon ! PS. Keep eye open on more updates! I am getting back up to speed XD as well as requests on wedding daze beyblade ! Love you lots xx marchellv_


	4. Chapter 4

Small flickers of light floated form the large fire, lighting the sky with shall burning firefly's the creak off the fire was over shadowed by the beat of rhythmic music and voices. Holiday goers and locals alike enjoying the primal feeling of being next to the watcher the ocean moving along to the dancing bodies.

"This is the life." The World champion spoke with a smiling watching everyone around him, not a soul seemed to look at them with a flash of recondition. "I think I could retire here." Tyson added bringing the refreshing island drink to his lips.

"Don't forget to get a walking cane when you do." Hiwatari rolled his eyes and took sip of his vodka and cola. But he had to admit it Tyson was right- Kai could get use to this, he felt free and un bothered.

"HI there you are!" it was the life guards face that peeked throw the crowed, she was smiling brightly and her brown eyes were lit up with mischief, the Japanese males eyes studied her for a moment she looked amazing with the light from the fire shined over her legs wearing pair of shorts and colorful top, the blond hair he had seen whilst coming out of his drowning state was now simmering like gold over her shoulders.

"Hi." The champion managed to squeeze out. Tyson gave her his signature goofy grisn and almost saw a blue over her cheeks. He still count believe she did not know who he was.

"SO 'champ' how's the party?" Jordan said in her British accent.

" we just got here…" Tyson was about me mention to Kai who was next to him a second ago yet now he was not there anymore…." Where did he disappear too"

The feel of the sand against her feet and between her toes, it gave off a sensual feeling of freedom. The brunette smiled and turned her head towards the sky "The stars look wonderful" she breath in the cold air it grew chilly away for the large fire.

"Stars are just stars" A voice said making Lexi jump slightly.

"Sorry I didn't knows someone was already out here." The brunette peeked past the palm tree that was swaying in the wind to see a male sitting against it, he was handsome to say the least.

"DO you always talk to yourself then?" HE smirked standing up and brushing the sand form his black trousers.

"….what a question to ask" Lexi laughed and looked to him, the fire was still bright enough to make out his features but far enough to give it all a mysteries feel. "I am Lexi …"

He waited for the fan girl squeal, He wanted for the OMG ITS YOU moment but it didn't come, instead the girl was looking at him waiting for him to say his name. Kai blinked half surprised the small brunette girl put her hands on her hips. "Well don't you have a name?"

That was shocking, yet for the first time this girl had no preconceptions of who he was – it could be a experiment of sorts "I am …. Luke" Kai lied and then watched as Lexi accepted his lie for the truth.

"Can you Dance Luke?" Lexi asked she looked shy and daring all at the same time. 

"No" The Russian smirked. "Little vodka then I might." He added before her face could fall too far.

This was going to be an interesting vacation.

AN: HI! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, was fun to write it I have to say. Who wouldn't want to be on Island with a war fire and good music ! please me a comment/review with your thoughts. Thank you ! lots of love xx MarchellV


	5. Chapter 5

"I am still not drunk enough to dance Lexi." The Russian smirked and rolled his eyes at the brunette's slightly pouted face. She wanted to dance with him – yet she did not know who he is.  
It was a new experience for the famous male, who had always had woman tripping over them self's for his name and fame.

"OH come on be nice Luke." Lexi laughed she didn't know why she felt so at ease with someone that the brunette had only just met, normally the young girl would rather stay in bed with a good book then attended a bon fire but life is short if you don't have any random moments.

Almost forgetting the name he had assignment himself Kai took a moment to register that the girl was addressing him and almost smiled despite himself – _must be the vodka_ Kai thought and smirked. "Buy me a another vodka and coke Alexandra and I might change my mind." The Russians sharp crimsons eyes scanned the area but could not find Tyson – maybe he went to drown himself again.

"Vodka and cola? You should try a Martini or a cocktail." Lexie loved the way Luke said her name, it sounded sensual and alluring as he spoke.

"I haven't tried any of that before." He considered it for a moment. "Alight then." Kai spoke with the domination that only he could possess and looked to the brunette. "You're buying." He added, Luke wasn't going to be rich or famous- Luke was going to be having fun.

Xxx

"How did you end up here as a life guard?" Tyson asked he was curious about the girl in Greece with a strong British accent and deep brown eyes that made him feel slightly nervous.

Jordan swayed her body slightly to the music playing, she was never able to resist a Madonna song, How did she end up in on this small island a world away from home. "It's an adventure." The blond gave a cheeky secretive smile. "IT was time for a break from the normal routine, have you ever felt like that ?" The British girl was being honest, so honest her words almost surprise herself.

"Yea…" he blinked and looked up at the stars like millions of diamonds lighting up the cloudless sky. " I think I know what you mean, everyone expect things from you to the point where you need to break away…" Tyson smiled for a moment. "Being champion I do have a lot of pressure on me.."

Her laughter stopped Tyson's words. "I almost forgot you say you're a champion in something" she winked. "You can stop trying to impress me Ty… we could just get a bit to eat instead."

"I am not trying to impressed you! Well I am but I am not lying." Tyson sighed frustrated with the girl who as laughing at him now. Slowly he was giving in to ask her "Where you want to eat." Tyson remembered Kai was with him but count see him anywhere – wasn't like Kai needed a baby sitter .

The world champion looked around once more just to be sure he did not see Kai off somewhere sulking or being carried away by screaming fan girls – and nope nothing .

"I know a place that has killer burgers nearby." Her British accent was light and filled with excitement, she had saved the handsome guys life and now they were hanging out – this is almost like something out of Lexi's soppy love story books. Yet a voice in Jordan's head tolled her something seems too good to be true – it normal is.

XXX

She wasn't sure exactly how it happened or who made the first move, but next moment his lips where on hers Lexi felt dizzy and warm as the mysteries blue haired male pulled her closer into his arms, the sound of rushing waves where the only thing she could hear and their lips moved against one another, it was a urgent and breathtaking kiss, Lexi had never been kissed like this, when Luke lifted his lips Lexi's cheeks where flushed her her lips swollen . "luke… wow" she whispered.

He wanted to say my name is Kai, it was odd having her call her the wrong name when he had just kissed her silly Kai didn't….he smirked she tasted like a passion fruit martini that he had tasted from her moments before, yet see seemed oddly innocent.

"I don't , norm lay kiss someone on a first date." Her voice was slightly unstable, her the Russian did not seemed bothered instead he seemed to approve of it. 

"You think this was a date?" Kai asked in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, and watched even by the light of the moon he could see her red cheeks.

"Well yes… no … I don't know!" She laughed nervously wanting to bury her head in the sand. IT was strangely enjoyable to wind her up Kai realized.

"Alright let's see if tomorrow goes better" It was a invention if she didn't catch on – it would be her loss that's what the Russian thought and by the look on her face, she obviously clicked to the invitation. "your number." Kai added smoothly.

XOXOX

AN: HI I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter - sorry if it sees a little soppy XD I was listing to some lovey dovey country music when this typed itself up lol xx Thank you for your support are reading this story ! Please leave a review if you have any comments ! Thank you lots of love Marchellv


	6. Chapter 6

"Put your feet further apart" His laugh was rich and warm, the sun beat down on her arms as Jordan tried to follow Tysons instructions, "Careful don't fall over- you have to try and distribute your weight so when you lunch you don't end up on your back" The Champ had seen that happen to a few beginners and it could end up being a site to see.

"Good now your arms." The Japanese male came up behind her and touched her arms softly "Pup your elbow out slightly more…. Yea just like that" The feel of her warm skin against his hands made Tysons cheeks flush slightly and it wasn't the heat of the day doing it either.

"I look stupid" Jordan said holding the launcher and adjusted her feet again. "I told you mate I am not into sports- unless its football now that I can teach you about." Jordan teased and took the blank blade that the young male offered, slipping the Beybelade into the launcher and twisting it till she hear the slight click sound, Tyson nodded in approval.

"Tell you what keep that spinning more than ten seconds – and you can teach me football rest of the day." It was a challenge a hard one too the younger granger knew that it was not easy for a first timer to even het the blade spinning on first go- but for some reason he had faith in the life guard, her cheeky smile and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright then you're on – but don't come crying to me when I win." Jordan laughed before yanking on the rip cord as hard as she could her lips turned into a determined cheeky smile.

A loud boom made Kai frown slightly, what was happening now? The Russian didn't really want to know, it probably was none of hiss business. Kai smirked thinking it was none of Luke's business– the privet joke was entraining he did need to tell Tyson to shut his trap about who he is.

"This way sir." The receptionist smiled and opened a door for him, walking into the message room was a relaxing wave of itself, the soft music that played and soft cent of vanilla hung in the air. "Your misuses will be right in sir."

"Why didn't I do this sooner. "Pretending to be a nobody seemed to have its perks, not once did anyone fall over him- Luke seemed to stay under the radar quiet well, The Russian took of his shirt and draped it hanger and did the same to his trousers slowly tying the towel around his hips Kai got onto the bed. The music soothed him as he lay down on his stomach just as the door opened. About time." The Russian stated getting slightly impatient.

""Sorry, for the wait." The brunette smoothed her hands over her crisps uniform and walked towards the client picking up the scented oils, buts something made her pause when he lifted his head slightly his crimson eyes caught hers. ""Luke..."

"Looks like we ran into each other sooner than after." Kai's voice was steady when his mind wondered to the kiss they shared the night before, the brunette came closer preparing the oil and lotion then her hands touched his back and his muscles tensed then relaxed. Ï laugh you were here on holiday too – not working here." But when the words left his mouth her hands stilled by his shoulders the smell of finial and lavender drifted between them.

"You didn't ask." Lexie said with an embarrassed smile.

"Ï didn't say stop" The Russian wondered and was pleased when her hands started to message against his muscles, starting at his neck and to his shoulders – okay she knew what she was doing and the Russian almost gave a grunt his cheeks were threating to flush. But Kai had learned to keep control control over his body, but maybe Luke didn't.

"Funny, running into you like this." Lexie was blushing, but glad that Luke could not see it, she ran her fingers over his perfectly sculpted muscles wondering what he did , how he kept in shape. "Do you play sports Luke?" he could feel his muscles tense slightly then relaxed again as she worked it with her fingers.

"Sometimes…"Kai thought for a moment what sports would Luke enjoy… "I am more into Running and weights but I do play some basketball" she was actually interested in his hobby's, it took a moment to realize this is how…

"I can't play sports to save my live… I am sorry I shouldn't be talking whilst messaging you"'Lexie gave a self-aware laugh.

''Its fine." Closing his eyes Kai really relaxed, he let himself be pampered by her skilled hands and forget who he was… and the Russian liked it "Dinner tonight." He said as he held back a grunt.

Laughing as he pointed to the ice cream on the British life guard's lip "You missed a spot." Tyson said smiling at the blond girl, she smiled at him sweetly before trying to rub the spot of strawberry ice cream off, needless to say the first beyblade lesson did not go to well- the island now had what looked like a little crater but no one seemed to bothered with it – the locals where really laid back.

"So football huh." Jordan said with a smile and fished her ice cream off the sticky fingers starting to annoyed yet. She embarrassed herself but it wasn't too hard after the 4th go her spinning top did seem to keep spinning.

It was a adrenalin rush for Jordan and she loved the thrill, the young ganger could tell she enjoyed it and saw the fighting spirit in her brown eyes, she might actually make a good blader- as he thought of that he remembered not seeing Kai – or 'Luke'' all da. Trying hide his identity to have privacy wasn't a bad idea actually nice being yourself with someone completely with no expectations.

"Yea Football, I don't know what use I will be with such a full tummy." Tyson grinned and paused when he saw a group of people heading their way a strange feeling of doom seemed to come over the young champion .

"What's wrong? Are they paparazzi?" The British girl watched the group of men with sunglasses and camera's they really did look like journalists "I wonder who famous is coming." He smiled toward the Japanese male. "Do you think it's a movie stare ? I wish was downy jr."

XoXox

AN: Thank you everyone for your support ! feels amazing to know that I am making some of you smile Sorry this update took me some time I came down with a little cold and slammed a door on my fingers T_T my luck but I am still typing lol ! thanks for reading please leave a comment xx lots of lovexx


	7. Chapter 7

**The Boys Of Summer.  
Chapter 7 – Who!?**

Sitting on the sofa with a bowl of cereal resting on her lap on top of a pillow, the brunette glued her eyes to the television in a bored expression. _The news? Let's see what there is to depress us tonight_ – The tired Lexi thought to herself, wanting to just go to bed because of the long shift she'd had today. But instead she fought the temptation and waited up for her companion to walk through the door, so they could have a big catch up.

The half-sisters we very close and never usually got time to see each other very much despite that they shared a little apartment on the holiday resort. But tonight that wasn't happening – Lexi just had to tell Jordan about how her day went, kissing a sweet Russian boy called Luke. He was everything she'd ever wanted – good looking and teasingly satisfying. _Was he the full package? Just maybe._

_'On tonight's Channel 4 news – The remaining Bladebreaker team members appeal for Tyson and Kai to return.'_

Images of the two beybladers then appeared on the news film stream and immediately the girl's figure went numb. "Kai?" She realised that 'Luke' looked identical to the famous figure who was presented on the television.

_A world class beyblader who possessed the bitbeast Dranzer… Huge fan base… and a big inheritance. YET A LIAR!_

Lexi couldn't help but want the need to confront the 'Bladebreaker captain.' She also had many questions to ask him like: _Why would you run away from that lifestyle? And why lie? And what's Beyblade? Sounds fun. _

Slamming the door closed behind her as she walked through the door, the blonde then dropped her kit bag down on to the ground and paused once she'd registered the facial reaction on her sister's face. It was pale and gobsmacked.

"What I miss?" Jordan asked and peeked at the television to see what the big fuss was about. "Kai Hiwatari? Who's that…"

"That's Luke!" Lexi called out without thinking and placed her bowl down on the ground to lean forward – getting a closer at the news. "He's captain of a team called 'The Bladebreakers.' His friends are making an appeal for him to comeback with Tyson."

The British girl's face then went pale and her heart skipped a beat. "Yea, he's here as well. He'd been telling me who he was for ages, but I just never believed him." She spoke and watched Lexi's hazel eyes widen.

"That boy in the blue is called Kai, I've met him. But he told me his name was Luke!"

Jordan then raised an eyebrow and bit down on her lower lip. She didn't really know what to say. It was funny yet shocking to know that the pair had been hanging out with celebrities without even knowing it.

"I'm not happy with him. I feel like I've been cheated…"

"But you're not even dating." Jordan giggled. "It could be worse, you could end up like me and not believe the guy despite that he told the truth."

"I'd prefer that then what Luke… I mean what Kai did." Lexi stood up from the sofa and sighed heavily. "I've kissed him and even fallen for him. We have had such a nice time together."

_Ooohkay this is what happens when we don't speak to each other whilst working –_ Jordan sat beside her half-sister and cleared her throat. "I think you need to confront him too. I have just had to leave my visit with Tyson early because the paparazzi had flooded the scene. They've found them Lexi." She explained and sat back comfortably to let her aching muscles sooth.

Lexi then switched off the television. "Then what do we do? Talk to them both tomorrow and arrange something? I think we should." She concluded for them both and walked into the kitchen to grab herself a drink – boiling the kettle for a coffee.

"Yes please!" Jordan called out, hinting for a hot drink and grabbed the remote to switch the television back on. "3 times world champion? Jeez."

* * *

**A/N:** Heys guys! Its **Little. ** here filling out for **MarchellV **:D. I'm sorry if this has come as a shock to some of the faithful readers here, but this was a best friend emergency xD. See, little Marchell was struggling to the plot and got a little stuck. So I have stepped in to put everything right for her. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and you'll all be pleased to know that Marchell will be writing the next chapter. **Lots of love from us.**


	8. Chapter 8

Boys Of summer

Chapter 8

"Their everywhere." Tyson Granger watched from where he and his team mate sate at a local café, wearing dark sunglasses and sitting in a corner some part of him was worried they could sense his presence, as much as Tyson loved the spot light on him – the moments he was having now – being himself without a camera in his face constantly was actually really good- and Tyson did not want it to end just yet.

Watching throw the dark glasses, the Russian male was not amused in the slightest "How would they know we are here?" He questioned, he asked himself more than he did Tyson. Thinking to himself for the answer . "Did you book onto the plane with your …." By the look on Tysons face he knew it – using his full name and big head anyone at the Arline could tell they boarded a plane to the Greek islands.

"At least now Jordan will believe me." That was one positive thought to come out of this mess, Tyson smiled briefly and his heart jilted when he thought of her – Maybe she wouldn't mind people following them around taking pictures of every moment ….no she probably would.

Rolling his eyes Kai stood up. This was not what he had planed for his escape form the spot light, they found him to fast what would it take for peace? A trip to Russia snow cascades ?

"Where are you going?" The champion gasped standing up.

"Somewhere else, where they can't look at your big head and know it's us." as kai stated it he looked to his mobile there was a miscall from Lexi, she was looking for Luke no doubt soon the brunette would realize there is no Luke.

"Is that kai?!" There was a loud booming voice.

With growl kai started walking shoving his hands into his pockets with Tyson close on his heels. He had to get away from the press, if they had confirmation of them it would be hell. "Keep up and keep your head down." Kai instructed

Just as they turned a concerned the shouting behind the men grew that's when a taxi stopped right in front of them. Kai was about to praise their good luck when the door opened abruptly.  
"Get in." Kai couldn't hide the surprised on his face when Lexi motioned the into the Taxi's back seat, her hazel brown eyes filled with urgency there was emotions mixed on her tanned face, the moment he took to size her up felt longer. ""don't stand there hurry get in! NOW!" Demanding – kai thought before he got into the Taxi, after all its either get in or have his photo on ever gossip magazine.

"Don't order me about." The Russian stated before he heard Tyson laughing- ugh woman.

"You came to rescue us?" The Japanese male said with laughed in his tone, he had never heard a girl speak to kai like that.

* * *

Walking in from a long shift, Jordan breathed out a sigh of relieve she had gotten a sun burn and half today ""Not to self, Never forget your sunscreen." The young woman closed their hotel room she shares with her half-sister Lexi dropping her bag on the floor but pushed- something wasn't quiet right in their room. Sitting on her sofa with a bag of crisps - World champion Beyblade Tyson Granger , he had a broad smile on his handsome face his teddy brown eyes looking form to the TV to her. "Jordan!"

"Tyson? What on earth?" The blond blinked and watched as he stood up crisp crumbles sat on his lip, it drew her eyes.

With a smile the champion stepped to her. "Hey, there life guard. I know our date wasn't till latter" He blushed "But I kind of needed a hide out."

"How did you …get here ? where is Lexie?" Her head spanned slightly.

Tyson laughed, his warm laughter brought a slight redness to Jordan's cheeks. "Lexie kidnaped me and kai." With a goofy grin he went on. "Okay maybe kidnap is to strong of a word, we were almost noticed by some paparazzi, but don't worry she is just downstairs with Kai-Luke…. Him." His eyes was filled with humor .

"Alexandra kidnapping kai Hiwatari…" That would be a fun story to tell back home. Jordan brushed her hair back and gave a slight awkward smile. "So Tyson granger … I guess you were right."

"Say that again I didn't hear you." he was winding her up now. "I told you I was the world champion didn't I." He was gloating and smiling.

Rolling her eyes Jordan smirked slightly. "Okay maybe – could you blame me? Not every day I save a celebrity from surfing."" She twisted it. "So your hiding in my bedroom? Not that I mind too much but for how long?" She asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I don't know?" it was true Tyson wasn't sure how long the press would snoop around outside before giving up sometimes they could be like dogs with a bone. "But I did order us all take-away?"

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this chapter guys ! thank you to my best friend Ann aka little a Granger for her support as you saw she helped me out by writing the previous chapter ! isn't she amazing xx thanks a lot please leave a review if you have any comments x lots of love


	9. Chapter 9

Boys of summer

Chapter 9

"Luke huh." Lexie had to keep herself from allowing a smile to appear on her lips. She was angry he had lied to her, she had kissed him- no she had kissed Luke, she was attracted to him, and wanted to know more about him – careful what you wish for?

"I did not ask you to cover for me." His voice was cold and slightly distant, Kai's eyes looked over the brunet her head was tilted up towards him, her hazel brown eyes reaching his for something- _what did she want from me ?_

"We'll if I didn't kidnap you – you would miss our date tonight." She pointed out slightly proud of herself for staying calm at this moment. "

"You still want that date?" he was fascinated in her, there wasn't a dough about that he wanted to know more about the female.

"It depends was everything fake about Luke?" She met the kiss obviously. Insecurities eat at Lexie's heart, she did not want to be just a summer fling, and it seemed easier when he was Luke.

Rolling his eyes the blue haired Russian shoved his hands into his pockets. "Don't be daft." He liked the fact that she wanted him for who he was now that he was caught out he wondered if her reactions towards him would change, it unsettled him thinking of it. "I would not be standing here if it was fake Alexandra." A simple statement but powerful one.

Lexie stepped forward closing the distance between them but kai held up his hand slightly. "Not here." A smirk appeared over his lips. "We'll talk more in private." The hotel lobby was empty but still not the place the proud Hiwatari was going to allow a kiss to happen, disappointment flashed over the brunettes face making almost want to smile.

* * *

"Let's go to the beach, I can't sit in here any longer." The blond smiled, her brown eyes looked to Tyson, and he made her heart speed up and feel slightly nervous when he looked at her.

"Where you want to go?" Excitement was shown on his face, they would just need to avoid the press that might be sneaking around the island but it couldn't be that hard? It would be like a 007 mission. That made him laugh.

Thinking for a moment the young woman gave him a soft sweet smile. "I want to go swimming." Craving thrill of excitement Jordan got up dusting the popcorn crumbs off her lap, Tyson soon jumped to his feet seeing up for the idea. "I'll grab some sodas for the road."

Just as Tyson smiled turning of the TV the door opened seeing Kai's back coming in first followed closely by another figure. "Hey guys!" He cleaned his throat breaking up what was about to happen.

A slight growl came from kai as they pushed, Lexie's cheeks where a bright pink and her hazel eyes wide as they walked into the room. "We were just…. Coming up to see whiteout where doing." A bad liar Kai decided and watched his team mate grin at him with an I-Know look.

"About time you put up." Jordan stood holding two cola's. "Imagine my surprise when I walk in form work to find a champion on my sofa watching cartoons." She smiled at her half-sister watching as she face a guilty smile.

Lexie bit her lip slightly. "Oh, that…. Well would you believe he followed me home?" An attempt at teasing. "Okay admit at kidnapping but it turned out pretty good by the looks of it." He brunette added, her eyes looked to kai who seemed slightly disinterested.

"We were just going to look for a place to swim and relax, want to join us ?" Jordan asked with a cheeky smile over her lips.

Giving her a suspicious look. "Where ? And you hinting at skinny dipping?"

* * *

**_AN:_** HI! than you for your support on this story ! shout out to Little. and adbhut thank you for reading and supporting also to LadyDiamond92.  
I have to warn everyone from this point on the tsory is going to get abit mroe daring and hotter - my Rating wont change as i wont be adding a Lemon - if i do i will post it somewhere else and link it throw :) Thank you guys let me know what you thought leave me a comment with any critic x love you lots x


	10. Chapter 10

Boys of summer chapter 10

"This water is freezing" The brunette gasped as she touched it with her finger times leaning over the large pond, the sound of rushing water dulled all other senses as the water rushed down into a elegant water fall drop to where they four stood, it defiantly was something you expected to see on a travel broaches.

"Come on no chicking out." Jordan gave a smile and winked, her brown eyes looked to where the champion was taking off his shirt and reached for the clasp of his jeans, Jordan's eyes quickly snapped back to her sister as a blush rose over her cheeks.

Kais crimson eyed could see where Lexie moved to the trees slowly removing her shit, a slight blush crept over kais cheeks, he pushed the feeling back and pulled his own short form his body letting the cold air touch his now tanned skin, it was a welcoming feeling to the Russian, his eyes looked back towards where the girls where undressing to find them not there anymore, they were already moving towards the lake their backs turned to him and Tyson, it gave Kai quiet a good view of Lexies bottom as she rushed to the welcoming water.

"Hurry up Tyson!" It was Jordan calling as she sand into the water, peeking out allowing the water to cool her body, her brown eyes focused on the champion struggling with his boxers.

"Hey at least turn around." Tyson was blushing, his cheeks where warm. " Or close your eyes." The champ gave a nervous laugh he could see her in the water, the stars and moon lite enough to see the teasing look on the blonds face.

"Okay, okay you got 10 minutes"' Jordan lied, she watched her sister moved away to get closer to Kai. Jordan peeked at Tyson as she moved into the water the moon showing off his tones arms and chest, before her eyes could wonder any lower the water was covering his hips- he moved fast. Jordan giggled.

"Feed you to the fish in a minute." Tyson teased swimming closer towards her. Its been a long time since he's done anything this insane, last time he skinny tipped it was at home in the hot spring not in a waterfall in some Greek island. Watching Jordan almost made Tyson think of a mermaid her blond hair flowing and flowing with her movements, it was relaxing. Noticing that they were missing one body in the water.

Sitting with his feet in the water, the team leader relaxed watching the water around his feet and looked up at the stars. "I could get use to this." Kai thought to himself before a splash of water landed against his side.

"You coming into the water ?" It was Lexie moving closer to him, she had a slight smile on her lips.

Rolling his eyes kai released form his seat into the awaiting water. "I do things my way." he stated simply now infornt of her the brunette blushed and slashed him again to break the tension, Lexie was still smiling when suddenly kai shoved her head under the water it only took him one good shove with a strong hand on top o of her head.

Gasping when she popped up Lexie stared into kais crimson eyes. "Splash me one more time and see what happens" he was teasing her back now a slight smile appeared on his lips even just for a minute.

"Kai you're supposed to skinny dip!" Tyson called form the other side of the water.

"Did you really think we were all getting completely naked?" The Russian asked looking to Tyson then to the two females.

"Well it's the whole point of skinny dipping…."Tysons voice trailed off when he looked to Jordan, he wanted her to comment with her support on his case yet when he saw her by the water rushing down, he knew she wouldn't hear his speech but he wanted a closer look. "I'll be right back." With that Tysons head disappeared under the water, he swam closer to where Jordan was playing with the soft falling water.

The water running throws her fingers felt heavenly, Jordan moved to the wake of the water, creating a curtain between her and the rest of the world- this was how you spent a night. Jordan smiled taking in the surroundings.

"Am I interrupting you?" Tyson spoke softly, his tone soft as he moved by her curtain of soft falling water.

Laughing softly Jordan sand into the water again. " No, I actually was just thinking about you." She commented and watched as he entered throw the water wall, Jordan moved back feeling her back against the rocked wall, trapped between the wall of the waterfall and Tyson's soft smile his deep innocent yes made her heart quicken.

"What were you thinking about?" asking Tyson found his footing on the rocks, watching the blond life guard, how own thoughts have been curling around her a lot lately, a lot more than he had ever thought of a girl before.

"I don't know a lot…" She paused, moving around Tyson slightly, the water dripped from his hair and land on his lips. "Thinking this is the most fun I ever had away from home…. I am thinking about how surprisingly warm the water is" Jordan smiled slightly her eyes still looking down to his lips before they shot up back to his face.

"I am thinking about … hiding everyone else cloths." Tyson teased slightly he hopped she couldn't see the blush on his own cheeks. And I am thinking about how it would be like if I …"

"If you what Tyson?" If he keeps dragging this out I will… Jordan thought, she didn't want to play games with the male she found herself intensely drawn too.

Tysons hand reached up and crushed a blond hair from her cheek, he could hear the change in her breathing. "I wanted to ….take it slow and… take you to the movies first." he laughed slightly- he sounded like such a sob even to himself… "But I can't help it Jordan." It was the last words Tyson uttered before their lips met.

Unsure of who made the move first, If it was Jordan or Tyson but their lips touched as the sound of rushing water downed everything out around them, Tyson's hands came up around her waist bulling the blond closer against his chest as the kisses grew more headed, filled with passion and hunger a moan escaped Jordan's lips, Tyson moved his mouth to her neck pacing several kisses on to her warm wet flesh….

* * *

AN: Thank you every one for your support ! I am having a lot of fun with this story I hope all of you are as well . Shout out to yamicarol123 I hope this is the hot you hopped for ! X OC Jordan owned by Little. Best friend a girl could ask for. I hope you enjoy this more to come ! Please review with any comments x lots of love x


	11. Chapter 11

Boys of summer  
chapter 11

Moving throw the water, it felt amazing a slight chill ran over the young brunettes skin and goose bumps appeared. "This is nice." She mumbled more to herself yet she knew was loud enough for the handsome male close to her to hear.

Shifting his gaze Hiwatari gave a slight smirk. "Yea I guess it is. You look cold." He added, loving throw the water closer to where he gotten in, it was defiantly out of his normal behavior to indulge in midnight swimming with a woman he barley knew – but this was a holiday it was meant to be exciting and out of the ordinary, the brunette did make him feel something- something he wasn't sure he was ready for yet. "Maybe you should get out and warm up.?" For a moment a different thought flashed throw Kai Hiwatari's mind, he could most certainly warm her up ….

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lexie asked in a teasing tone her hand touched his arm; even in the cool water she could feel the heat form his skin tempting her a little closer.

"Your hands are cold." Kai frowned looking down at her slightly, the moon lit enough of the water he see her face clear enough, her breathing was low she moved closer towards him tilting herhead up slightly. Kai smirked his crimson eyes studied her only for a moment watching the way her hazel eyes were a blend of light brown and slight green. Lowing his mouth brushing his lips very softly over hers, it was brief yet only a taste. "Now let's get out." He demanded with his dominating authority that the proud Russian carried. Kai had control over his body yet this brunette was tempting him to lose it – he had never kissed in public – he had never done a lot of the things she was making him do – or think about doing.

"don't order me about Kai." The brunette said yet her tone was light she edged towards the side of the pool following his order anyways. Lexie wanted to know more about the handsome Hiwatari that had blind sited her so. Lexie wanted to spend more time with him and know what he thinks about when he gets a certain look across his face… what his likes and dislikes are… "Jordan?" The brunette called lookinga round, her cheeks flushed feeling Kai's presence behind her.

IT only took moments for Jordan to appear with flushed cheeks and a smile over her lips. "You called?" He swam over and soon followed by Tyson.

"Yea ? Was thinking we go get a bit to eat maybe? It's getting cold and….. Did I interrupt?" Lexie suddenly smiled wanting to laugh at her sisters expression they were kissing she could just sense it.

"Food sounds great." IT was Tyson to change to subject…."But who's getting out first? Think you girls should as you got in first." The champion said giving his best goofy mile.

"Nice try, no." Jordan smirked. "You guys get our first- we won't peek…"She flat out lied, the blond wanted a little peek as Tyson was the only one to actually go full out naked into the pound.

"That doesn't sound fair to me!" Tyson said his voice slightly higher he wanted to laugh, his heart pounded loudly his body was still slightly in response to the kiss he gave Jordan, it was head of the moment but it felt so right, everything inside Tyson screamed to kiss her again, to kiss her more but when Jordan's sister called their lips broke and the moment was lost. Leaving Tyson filled with questions.

Kai walked out of the pound, the water dripped form his hair and over his macular shoulders, Lexie's eyes follower the water drips seeing the way his boxers clung to his skin, she reverted her eyes when he glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry up." It wasn't an order but it sure sound dominating.

It wasn't long after the Russian had pulled his shirt overhead that the girls where pulling on their cloths hiding small bits of wet clothing underneath. "I feel like a wet dog." Lexie stated as she tugged at her hair making the water drip down its length.

"You look like one." Jordan shocked and playfully have her wink. "let's go to the burger pub, I bet I could kick the champs ass at pool." The blond added with confidence she couldn't beat him at his own sport but Jordan and Lexie had played enough pool to know she had some raw talent in getting that tabled cleared before her brunette half-sister.

"A pub…" Another new thought to the two boys, being the in spot light as often as they where, setting a good example was priority to Tyson granger, and Kai tended to avoid public place due to the large about of attention he revised including woman throwing themselves at him constantly. "right as long as it's not a shit hole." Kai agreed raising an eyebrow at the little brunet at his side.

"Don't worry I'll take it easy on you." Lexie teased referring to the pool game that Jordan had challenged Tyson too. Burgers and pool after a might night swim – _could this summer get any better?!_

* * *

"Where is Tyson Granger?!" The question the world wants to know – according to CCTV cameras at a airport in Tokyo they had boarded a plane and simply despaired.

Hilary frowned and looked up her phone biting down on her lip, Tyson and kai where missing everyone was freaking out – they can't hide forever. The brunette worked her fingers sending a text to the world champion hopping that maybe this time she would get a replay from him. As team manger she felt responsible for the males, even Hiro seemed to start to get uneasy about not hearing a anything form Tyson.

**_:Tyson.. Where are you? Please come home I am worried x Hillary_**

Her finger hesitated over the send button – would it work? Would that get a response from the Japanese male who she had kept in the friend zone for 3 years?

* * *

AN: gosh that chapter write itself XD i hope everyone enjoyed the little skinny dipping bit- still got quite a run planned for this story and i hope that all of you join me on the ride ! i sense some drama coming do you ? great shout out to my followers and thank you guys so much for your support it means the world to me to know you all enjoy reading the story x please leave me a review with your thoughts - what would be your cheeky fantasy ? x was a lot of fun lots of love xxMarchellv


	12. Chapter 12

Boys of summer 12

The music played loud enough to dull your senses but not too loudly, just enough to make your body want to move to the rhythm. The small Island pub was filled with locals and some tourists that were lucky enough to find the spot. The sound off the clash of pool balls put a smile on Jordan's face. Jordan liked this place it was relaxed and not a lot of people knew about it, she and Lexie had discovered it by accident and since had become a place they would slip to for a pint and excitement.

"You ready to lose?" Tyson granger asked, confidence evident on his face, he was having a blast. No one seemed to pay them much attention when they walked in, a few girls did give kai some glances – but that was normal, it seemed they blended in alright.

Patting her hand against the champions bicep Jordan laughed. "Careful Ty - I'll make you eat your words." The British blond smiled, when it was their turn she easily assembled the balls putting them in the perfect triangle. "I'll break." Jordan said quickly taking the stick and leaning over the table to get into perfect position of a hard shot.

Tyson's cheeks turned a soft pink, his eyes weren't on the balls on the table anymore, and instead his teddy bear brown eyes lingered on the curve of Jordan as she bent over the table. "Have you played this a lot?" He asked snapping his eyes away as the balls broke.

"Only with Lexie to be honest." Jordan stated before turning to see her half-sister attempting to get Kai to play darts with her as he sipped a beer. "I beat her most of the time." Jordan paused. "Have you played this before?"

"No-but it can be that hard – we could even place a bet to make it interesting." It was sports, being a champion might give him some more confidence then he should have, yet the Japanese male enjoyed the challenge that Jordan gave him, it brought the combination spirt out in him – that's not the only feeling she brought out of the champion.

Oh a bet? Jordan was instantly curious to what Tyson had in mind – if he's never played pool before he's bound to loos – how good of luck could he have to beat her with his first go. "Okay, what's the bet?"

XXXX

"So Kai Hiwatari is Russian…. and he's a Scorpion…" Lexie laughed slightly when The Russian frowned to her.

"You are not googling me Alexandra…" Unbelievable the girl was googling him ring in front of him.

Lexie put her phone into her back pocket and smiled sweetly at her Russian. "Oh can you blame me – you're not very talkative today." She stated before picking up a dart. "I want to know more about you … I have found out your insanely good at darts." The brunette stated as his dart once again hit a bull eye without much effort.

"I told you , there isn't much to tell." Kai did not like answering questions about him, he understood the brunette wanted to get to know him better – but years of interviews had made him irritable again any questions. "Stop asking." He watched as her dart missed its mark completely – she was weak at this.

"Let's see, I grew up in a small town, my mother married Jordan's father- I have one dog, one cat and I did have a hamster but it …disappeared." She threw her dart again. "And I am really enjoying tonight."

The Russian had to admit he was enjoying tonight as well, soon she lost the round of darts again and yapped about her dog, the dog did not interest Kai, but the way the expressions on her face did. his crimson eyes fell to her lips thinking of how it felt when they kissed – it's been to long since their last kiss- he decided. Kai shook his head it could be the beer talking now.

"Why don't we join Jordan and Tyson at pool?" Lexie suggested wanting to sulk at the huge defeat kai dealt her at darts. The brunette took another sip of her drink letting it cool her down awaiting kais response. "Could do Girls Vs boys?" She suggested with a soft smile.

"I really could think of thither things I would rather do right now." Kai admitted, his cheeks did not go a soft red color - but it almost did.

Lexie laughed and leaned towards the handsome male. "I think I could guess some of those things, but come one it will be fun to beat you… unless you also have a natural talent with pool – in that case let's not."

Almost laughing at her comment- the mix of beer and her sulking tone entraining, he was starting to learn more about the brunette with hazel eyes and cheeky smile. Kai took another sip of his beer before standing up. "Let's take a walk instead?" He suggested shoving his hands into his pockets and knew she would agree.

* * *

He hasn't replied to her text messages yet, it was so unlike him – his phone went straight to voice mail. Hillary frowned, her temper starting to show. "We have to find Tyson! Do you have any idea how many publicity events he's missed ? His suspense are going to pull away." she stated – as the team manger this was part of her job and it was starting to become a large pounding headack .

"They have tracked him down, it's not that hard." Hiro started rolling his eyes; maybe his little brother needed a break. "He's somewhere in the Greek islands. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Tyson does not always know what's best for him." Hillary pointed out. "We have to go get him – I can talk him into coming home before he loses all his sponsors…."

"We?" Hiro raised an eyebrow at that. "'No, you're on your own on this one." The Japanese male started.

"Don't you care about Tyson?!" Hillary accused her voice raising .

Hiro looked at her for a moment. "Do you?" He asked simply and strictly.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your support x Story starting to draw to its end sadly. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it x lots of love


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the ocean was like music to the ears of the brunette, her heart beat racing, the males strong arms where around her waist and slipped to her hips pulling her body firmly against his before their lips finely broke. "I was thinking about that all day." She said her voice soft and Lexie smiled up at her Russian. He frowned slightly.

"The summer is almost over and I …." Kai silenced her with another kiss; he didn't want to hear her talking about what might happen and what might not. He was living in the moment and in this moment Kai wanted her right where she was.

She knew he was distracting her, the brunette wanted more than just a summer fling but …. The fastest way to make a guy bolt away was to ask for commitment... Lexie wanted to know what they were, where they dating or … her mind dizzied slightly he was good at distracting her.

"I don't want to talk about that." He started clearly when his mouth touched Lexies exposed skin of her neck. Kai did not want to think about soon leaving the brunette, he was planning on leaving sooner than later, he had a lot of preparations to get back to in reality, but for some reason the he didn't want to think of not having her attention on him and the notion rose that he might actually miss the brunette – but he quickly pushed that ridicules thought to the back of his mind and deepen their kiss feeling her body relax against his with the sound of the ocean behind them…

A sharp flash of a camera made the kiss break instantly, another flash and Lexie almost stumbled back word her stupid shoe getting caught and she felt herself falling but never hit the ground as a strong hang thought her upper arm and yanked her back upright. "What the he…" the brunette wasn't able to finish her sentence as the Russian male yanked her arm.

"Move now." Kai demanded as he pulled on her, the camera flashed again causing his blood to boil as rage gripped him – they found him the dam press will be all over them in a matter of minutes- he could see his holiday crumble in front of his eyes. "We need to get back to the hotel now."

"KAI! KAI! Who's the girl?" one man shouted as the flashes became closer.

"Why have you been hiding? Is Tyson Granger with you?" another called.

* * *

"Where do you think Lexie and Kai got off too?" Tyson asked curiously, he was slipping his shoes off as they entered the sisters hotel room, Jordan was a little bit on the tipsy side after pool and some beers – or as she put it 'pints' his cheeks flushed slightly and smiled the girl was under his skin…

"Don't know I already texted her saying we are heading back here." Giving a slight smile, she knew her sister was head over heels for the big silent grumpy guy, he was attractive any girl be blind not to say so but … her brown eyes lingered over Tyson for a long moment before a blush crept over her cheeks. Jordan shook her head and but down on her strawberry pink lips.

"DO you have a phone charger for me?" he held up his phone with big brown puppy eyes, who could deny him ?

"Yea hang on, what type charger does it take?" Jordan leaned over one of the heavy pink suitcases stacked perfectly in the room corner.

Giving her a quick description of what his phone needed, it had been dead for ages now, and it was time to breathe it back to life. Watching her salvage throw her bag his eyes fell on something back and then glanced lower for only a second….

"Got it." With a smile Jordan jumped up holding out the charger to him. "It uses the same as my pinkie" She winked.

"Pinky?" He dared asked with a curious expression over his face.

Holding up her pink iPod smiling Jordan said. "I don't go anywhere without my baby."

Laughing Tyson plugged in his phone watching it come to life again, as soon as he punched in the pin code his screen lit up as messages flooded his inbox.

"Someone is popular…." Jordan shot up a eyebrow as she watched him, he had a sheepish smile over his lips, of course he would have a lot of messages- Jordan knew that he was a champion, sponsors, agents, family … she bit her lip as a slight jealousy filled her suddenly…woman would be texting him as well…

"It's mostly my older brother and …."Tyson frowned at the text messages flooding in form Hillary – looks like hell had frozen over.

* * *

**HI! ** Sorry for the slight wait on this update, i have exams coming up taking some time to organize everything. Thank you all for the support and i hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was fun writing and the drama starts ! XD thanks to Little. , yamicarol123 , adbhut, For support x love you guys.  
OH and I do not own beyblade (sadly) Let me know what you think x


	14. Chapter 14

Allowing Lexie to drag him about in then might not have been the best idea, they had spent most their time either making out or watching the brunette anger different sea creatures "Kai come look!" She waved from where she stood ankle deep in the shallow pools, low tied had create mummers smaller pools where the fish and other life's mingled about.

"What is it this time?" the Russian asked dryly raising an eyebrow, she was excited and smiling, with the energy he wondered where she had it hidden yesterday.

"It's a stare fish!" Lexie called waving him over, slowly the Russian stepped towards her. "Come see it, it's …cute"

Rolling his eyes Kai walked towards her anyways, the heat of the sun was beating on his body, the sun was merciless but it did make for a good day next to the clear ocean, Kai frowned, his skin felt slightly to hot…. The brunette was crouching in front of him her hand into the small pool with a small starfish slowly crawling into her fingers. "You do know that is the equivalent of a cockroach of the sea?" Okay that was a lie and kai knew it – but the way her face pulled was worth it.

"Lair." Lexie smirked and left the small creature crawl over her finger and shivered at the strange sensation passing throw her. Lexie let the small fish go back to its rocky environment, lifting her eyes up to the towering Russian. Lexies hard pounded against her chest meeting his crimson eyes, he was breathtaking, shirtless she could see all his muscles, the sunbathing down on his topless body – kai was getting on quite a good tan right now, it made the brunettes throat go dry and her brain cells spasm…

"Can you stop staring at me?" His voice was tight but Kia's eyes where lit with amusement when her head snapped up to meet his.

"I couldn't help it." Lexie said simply. "You were blocking my sun…. speaking of sun I should put some sunscreen on you..." The brunettes smile tugged on her lips watching him, he had refused her offer earlier but Kai seemed a little more baked right now. His cheeks seemed abnormally red.. Kai wasn't blushing impossible he hardly blushed when she removed her shirt exposing her bikini top – no a slight blush had only flushed his handsome features… "Are you okay?"

Kai frowned at her, she seemed slight worried for some reason, it was easy to read the brunettes expressions almost too easy. He did feel slightly off but it could just be all the sun…. "No, don't need it." Maybe he did but Kai did not like admitting to any weakness, soon he would have to leave this little vacation behind and push himself back into reality – back into the world of beyblading, pressure and a championship to steal right under Tysons nose. Kai smirked at his thoughts –

_Tyson would hardly noticed if I slipped away to get ready for the upcoming tournaments and steal the title from right under him. _

"A penny for your thoughts?" The Small brunette said snapping Kai from his thoughts, his heart made a slight tightening feeling at the hazel eyes staring up at him searching for something with n his own eyes. Kai knew he would need to take a step back from her- before he gets more attached to her.

"It doesn't matter." The Russian commented and turned his gaze from the girl towards the rushing water. He did feel slightly ill – but that was not something he was going to admit to.

* * *

"SO apparently my sisters face is on a magazine whilst lip locking with Kai." Jordan stated with a annoyed tone. "Our parents are going to love that." Jordan sighed heavy as she opened her fizzy drink.

A laughing Tyson attempted to steal the blonds drink, buts he quickly slapped his hands away. "You think they'll try and force you two to go home?" Tyson asked before he gave up attempting to get his hands on her drink and pulled on his sneakers instead.

"Oh I don't know, our folks aren't really into the sports thing so I don't think they would see it … but" Jordan surged and sighed. "They won't make us go home till the summers over anyways." Jordan smiled slightly, her mind when to the fact that soon summer in Greece might be a memory – but right now it didn't matter right now she was having fun with Tyson Granger. He was funny and was a lot of fun and the British girl blushed slightly and sipped her drink again.

"Good I hope not, it would be really boring here without you." Tyson pointed out his voice was light yet there was truth in it. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

Jordan's cheeks warmed at that, wow he was being so open with her, the British blond heart squeezed she had always kept her heart well protected, she unlike her sister tried to keep her feelings inside. But she was having fun with Tyson, a lot more than her thought she could. "I agree – I think rest of the summer would be so boring without you now Ty."

Giving her a slight shove to her arm Tyson stood up. "Come on, lets Beyblade a little." He smiled one of his champion goofy grins, Tysons brown eyes where lit with excitement, he wanted to show Jordan everything he enjoyed. "Maybe this time you'll even get a punch in." he teased and watched as the blonds brown eyes lit up with challenge .

"Careful what you wish for Tyson." Her voice was light and teasing but it had being behind it.

Not soon after they were back at the spot away from praying eyes and snooping press, after kais face was caught the island had because slightly more crowded with snooping journalist eager to find out just what they boys where doing away from public – one of the rumors was that they were having a romantic affair – with each other.

"Hey I am getting the hang of this." Jordan said as sweat formed on her forehead, at their little hidden spot the Beyblade Tyson had offered her was moving to her will now, circling Tysons blue Beyblade and clashing against his making little sparks fly that fueled her excitement .

Tyson was holding back of cores, he enjoyed seeing the way Jordan's brown eyes lit up and focused on her Beyblade, she actually enjoyed the sport – to think she didn't believe he was the champion. "I am just that good of a teacher." Tyson announced confidence dripping from his tone.

"Ha ! maybe I'll teach the teacher something." The blond promised with a cheeky smile.

They spend most the afternoon there blading against each other Tyson moving closer towards her, showing her how to do small tips and tricks to her blade, as the wind picked up cooling their heated skin Tyson popped down on the grass and Jordan joined him her smile faint and relaxed. The moment was almost perfect – almost…. If Tyson's phone did not go off loudly.

"Ugh, I forgot to turn it off today." The champion sighed digging out of his pocketed scanning the called Id – Hillary …

" Who is Hillary?" Jordan asked a frown over her beautiful features, slight jealousy tugged at her heart.

Realizing she had seen his screen Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "Team manager really, she thinks she's my mom sometimes I swear…"

His words made Jordan picture an older woman with a frown face and depend wrinkles – a mother figure old and grumpy– maybe even in a business suite – but as soon as Tyson answered the phone Jordan could hear a younger voice shouting down the phone…

"_What were you thinking! Don't answer that you weren't thinking where you ! do you have any idea how many sponsors the team lost because of you and kais little trip to nowhere?"_

She must be fun at party's- Jordan thought listening to the phone call…

* * *

_**AN: **_ Thank you every one for your amazing support and reviews ! means so much to me you guys .  
Credit to amazing writer and my best friend for her help and ideas on this Little. ( in my opinion the best Beyblade and FMB writers there is) - the chapter is a little longer today I hope you enjoy it as much as the others, i had fun writing it, I have awesome readers and I mean it you all rock ! :) Where would your fantasy holiday destination be ? O.O mien would probably be Barbosa or London or Italy or... oh so many places ! anyways Lots of love I'll update again soon xx Marchellv


	15. Chapter 15

Boys of summer.

Chapter 15.

Jordan was sick of hearing the other woman's name, for some reason it brought out the jealous streak in her and that was not a welcoming feeling. Tyson seemed oblivious to the fact that he was working on the blond's nerve whenever he brought up his 'Manager's' name.  
"Let's not spoil the moment." The British teen said as she licked her strawberry ice cream.  
Tyson looked at her with a sly smile. Joran couldn't help thinking about that kiss; they had kissed under a waterfall like something out of a movie or Lexie's cheesy romance novels, that she can't stop reading. But they haven't done anything after that again, there was a slight tension between them and the British blond wanted to strangle him and kiss him at the same time.

"Let me have a lick of yours then?" The champion asked leaning towards the ice cream with a cheeky smile, but only to be halted by a finger one his lips.

"Share my ice cream? No way have you had a better chance of me sharing my kidney." Joking of cores the blond teased and licked the ice cream one more time for good measure, Jordan enjoying the way his eyes lingered on her lips.

"I'll let you lick mine… and I don't say that to just anyone." Teasingly the Japanese male offered the half eaten ice cream that was starting to melt and drip over his fingers- that was going to be sticky…

Pretending to think it over for a moment the young blond leaned in, she made eye contact with him their brown eyes meeting at the same moment before she too a lick of his chocolate ice cream and pulled her face slightly.

"Not bad but strawberry is better." Jordan laughed slightly and allowed him to taste her pink soft serve ice cream.

Tyson laughed but then his phone once again vibrated in his pocket, he could see the smile fade from Jordan's face. "I need to get this." The champion when he looked down at his phone.

"Tyson Granger, where are you! This place is hot and big and I think something just bit me." The high pitched voice, it was the tone of voice she used when he had forgotten to show up for a meet and greet with sponsors.

"Hillary?" It took a moment before everything she had just said sank in. "Your here? On the Island?" Suddenly everything felt like it was getting to small, the island got to small if Hillary was here…..It only spelt out trouble.

"Nooo I am in Paris." Her voice was sarcastic Tyson could picture the brunet rolling her eyes. "Yes I am here" Hillary's voice softened. "I was worried about you Tyson- I came to get you." The champions eyes looked to the blond who was pretending not to listen to his conversation and his heart tightened.

"Look can you just come pick me up, I don't want to look around this place to find out." Hillary added and sighed now.

* * *

"You're not going to put any pictures on Facebook." It was an order not a question and that made the brunette laugh slightly, she had wanted d picture of them together on their day out at the beach and managed to get a very nice selfie with the two, okay he did not look very pleased in the picture at all but it was something and it was so hardtop actually get him into the picture. They had spent the day on a beach that was far enough form the main area to have privacy and no reporters were able to spot them.

"I wouldn't dare do that." Lexie laughed now, they had just stopped at her hotel room she desperately wanted to take a shower and get dolled up for the night and knew Kai probably wanted to take a shower too. Lexie frowned slightly she could see kai's cheeks where still flushed and he seemed slightly off – _was Kai coming down with a cold ?_

"Right." He looked towards the brunette ass he peeked her head into the closet ruffling throw cloths. They were going out tonight there was some sort of island party and in a way he would have to tell her he was leaving soon… Kai knew Lexie wouldn't take the news well, he could tell by the way she looked at him and stirred strange feelings inside his cold hart – well he had always thought it to be cold.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was low a concerned whisper where Lexie stood holding a red dress in her hands.

Pausing a hand throw his hair Kai frowned- he wasn't feeling okay – but it would pass the sun might have been a little much or the lack of drinking enough water. The Russians head was starting to hurt slightly and his skin felt unusually warm but he simply stated. "I am fine. Now hurry up in that shower."

AT first she didn't seem very convinced but if she did have second thoughts the brunette did not say anything instead Lexie smiled and in a cheeky voice said "Maybe next time you can wash my back." A blush appearedover Lexie's tanned cheeks, then disappeared throw the bathroom door.

Kai smirked reaching for the mini fridge hoping that Jordan left some bottles of water in there.

* * *

_**AN: **_Hi Thank you for reading ! Jordan OC owned by Little. . and big thanks to Little. for her help on this with inspiration and idea's and always being there for me good times and bad, She is an amazing writer and I encourage everyone to go read her work because you will love it.

Thank you to NoBoDieZAnGeL for your message XD demanding the update and got me to push it out faster, I am so happy that readers enjoy the story! And thank you to all the other readers for support and reviews.

Always appreciate your comments, reviews, critic and support – Drop a message anytime you like- I love hearing from everyone.

Lots of love marchellvx


End file.
